in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/Trailer to a New Series: The Leafy and The Tricky Quiz Show
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only. No actual money or prizes included. (Epic music plays. A brief 30-second introduction to the show ensues.) Announcer: '''Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves, for you're about to have the fun for your lives and your minds. Are you ready to see our contestants answer questions, so TRICKY that it'll make your heads bang? So TRICKY that it'll make your jaws drop? So TRICKY that it'll make your minds explode with a bang? So TRICKY that it'll make your expectations drop? Well, wait no further! No need to "leaf" from your seats, because it's time for... '''THE LEAFY AND THE TRICKY QUIZ SHOW!!! 'Announcer: '''Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to meet your hosts: Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss! '''Bonk Choy: '''Thank you, announcer dude. Hello everyone! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hello! '''Bonk Choy: '''My name is Bonk Choy. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And my name is Re-Peat Moss. '''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''And welcome to "The Leafy and the TRICKY Quiz Show"! '''Bonk Choy: '''We'll be your hosts for the upcoming show that will be aired soon. Now we won't introduce a show without giving you details, would we? Take it in, Re-Peat Moss! Tell them what to expect! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Certainly, Bonk Choy. What to expect in this upcoming TRICKY quiz show might be TRICKY itself. First off, contestants can stand a TRICKY chance to walk home from the studio with $1,000,000! '''Bonk Choy: '''One million dollars? ''*feigns a gasp in surprise* 'Re-Peat Moss: '''That's right! However, the TRICKY thing is, getting the prize money might be TRICKier than you think! '''Bonk Choy: '''What do you mean, Re-Peat Moss? '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Perhaps the TRICKY rules for our TRICKY quiz show might help explain it. How about it, Bonk Choy? Will you explain the TRICKY rules to our audience? '''Bonk Choy: '''Of course. Before we get to them though, there's something we'd like to tell you. For those who would like to join, leave your registration in the comments! We'll be allowing only one character from each roleplayer, so to roleplayers out there, choose your character wisely! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Alright, hold up, audience! ''(Re-Peat Moss drags Bonk Choy offscreen.) 'Re-Peat Moss: '''Bonk Choy, don't say that! You know you might break the TRICKY "you-know-what" wall, right? '''Bonk Choy: '''Relax, that wall can't be broken in this studio. Green Shadow has hired specialised technicians to modify the studio in our headquarters to ensure it won't happen. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And may I ask on which TRICKY technicians that she hired? '''Bonk Choy: '''Let's just say that it was a team of potatoes. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Oh, okay. Let's waste no time and get back on set, the audience might think that we're up to something TRICKY! ''(Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss return to the studio.) 'Bonk Choy: '''Sorry about that. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''We're facing TRICKY technical difficulties. '''Bonk Choy: '''Now as I was saying, one character per roleplayer is allowed per episode. On occasions, we'll allow two or more characters per roleplayer, but those characters will form a team together. We will allow a minimum of 2 roleplayers registering their characters, and a maximum of 6! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Now, let's move onto the TRICKY foundations of the game show. Take it away, Bonk Choy. '''Bonk Choy: '''Of course. In each episode, we'll be inviting a special guest from the renowned Locked Room Gang! There will also be four rounds in total. Here's how our game show works. Game Show Structure Round 1: Character Charades '''Special Guest's Role: '''To impersonate the character lit up on a computer screen in front of him or her. *Contestants must guess which character the special guest is trying to impersonate. *One round only. *60 seconds (24 hours in real life) duration. *The special guest will not be taken account for bad acting, it is up to the contestants to be attentive enough. *Every correct answer grants $500. *No penalties for every wrong answer. *No abilities are available. *The contestant with the most amount of money will win. Round 2: The Relaxed Round '''Special Guest's Role: '''To answer a contestant's question when the contestant activates the ability Ask the Guest. *20 questions, with no multiple choices given. Topic is randomized. *No time limit. *Every question grants $1000 when answered correctly on the first try, $500 on the second try and $200 on the third try. *Every wrong answer deducts $200. *Answers to each question will only be revealed if all three tries end up as wrong answers, or if a correct answer is made. *Each contestant has only one chance to attempting a question. *Contestants may use their money in their banks in exchange for the following abilities: **'Double or Trouble: 'When under this ability, the contestant will get double earnings and double losses, depending on if he or she answers correctly or wrongly. Costs $200 to activate, and another $200 to deactivate. **'Safety in Answers: 'When under this ability, the contestant will be safe from penalties if he or she answers a question wrongly. However, he or she will earn only half of the money if he or she answers a question correctly. Costs $200 to activate, and another $200 to deactivate. **'Second Chance: 'When under this ability, the contestant will have two tries instead of one to answer each question. Answering wrongly on the first try will not deduct any money from the contestant's bank, but doing so again on the second try will deduct $500 from the contestant's bank. Costs $200 to activate, and another $200 to deactivate. **'All or Nothing: 'When under this ability, the contestant will be answering all of the questions until he or she makes a wrong answer. However, the contestant under this ability will only have one chance to answer each question. $1000 goes to the contestant for each correct answer, and one wrong answer will return the value in the contestant's bank back to the original, with a $1000 deduction. Costs $1000 to activate. **'Ask the Guest: 'The contestant may ask a question to the special guest related to the given question. Costs $1000 to activate. *The contestant with the most amount of money will win. Round 3: The Speedy Round '''Special Guest's Role: '''N/A. *20 questions, with 4 multiple choices given. Topic is randomized. *30 seconds (12 hours in real life) for all contestants to think of the correct answer. *Every question grants $1000 when answered correctly on the first try, $500 on the second try and $200 on the third try. *Every wrong answer deducts $200. *Answers to each question will only be revealed if all three tries end up as wrong answers, or if a correct answer is made. *Each contestant has only one chance to attempting a question. *No abilities are available. *The contestant with the most amount of money will win. Not only that, he or she will be able to move on to the next round. Tiebreaker Round: Sudden Death *Happens only if two or more contestants have the same amount of money in their banks. *This goes like the Speedy Round, only that it will end as soon as a correct answer is made. The contestant who correctly answers first will earn $2000 and move on to the final round. Final Round '''Special Guest's Role: '''The special guest will ask the contestant questions about himself or herself. *5 questions. Topic is about the special guest. *The contestant will pick a random number from one to one hundred, and reveal it to everyone. The higher the number, the higher the chances of winning $1000000. The special guest will also pick a random number as well, but will not reveal his or her number. *30 seconds (12 hours in real life) for each question. *Only one attempt per question. *One wrong answer ends the final round and the episode. The contestant will walk away with half of his or her current prize money. *No abilities are available. *If all five questions are answered correctly, the special guest will reveal his or her number. If the contestant's number is higher than that of the special guest's, he or she will take $1000000 as well as his or her current money in the bank. If not, only the prize money will be taken. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Bonk Choy, that is fun and TRICKY at the same time! Don't you agree? '''Bonk Choy: '''Certainly, Re-Peat Moss! Now that you guys have an idea on how our quiz show works, it's time to do a poll! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''A poll? About what? '''Bonk Choy: '''Why, it's to decide who should be the special guest for the first episode! '''Re-Peat Moss: '''That's a great idea! Let's see what kind of TRICKY answers they give! Poll '''Bonk Choy: '''Our poll will be open for 3 minutes (3 days in real life). After the time is up, the nominee with the most number of votes will become the special guest for our first episode! Who should be the first special guest on The Leafy and the Tricky Quiz Show? Red Ruby Gary Garnet Sean Sapphire Amelia Amethyst '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And that was a TRICKY trailer to our new quiz show! First episode will be premiered on 21st April 2018! '''Bonk Choy: '''What day is the 21st again? '''Re-Peat Moss: '''A Saturday! '''Bonk Choy: '''Oh right. Remind me to check my calendars regularly. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Well, that's all the TRICKY time we have for you today. '''Bonk Choy: '''If you have any questions or registration requests for your characters, feel free to drop them in the comments section below. Until then, I'm Bonk Choy. '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And I'm Re-Peat Moss. '''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''And see you next time on "The Leafy and the TRICKY Quiz Show"! ''(The 4th wall breaks.) '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Bonk Choy, I thought you said that team of TRICKY technician potatoes Green Shadow hired had everything under control! '''Bonk Choy: '''Hey, you gave me an idea! Let's ask a free question to the audience, giving them an idea on how our questions work! Question for Fun Who do you think is the team of potatoes Bonk Choy is talking about? Category:Blog posts